


Ancient History

by caffeinatedmusing



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Jaws of Hakkon DLC, Lavellan getting her shit back together, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, fLavellan - Freeform, fLavellan/Solas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedmusing/pseuds/caffeinatedmusing
Summary: After Solas vanishes without a farewell, Naia is left nursing her broken heart alone. Consumed by regret and self doubt, she questions her ability to continue leading. Fortunately, the Inquisition is always on the move and a change of scenery might just do her some good. History and mystery call, no matter how much complaining she gets from her team mates. In a land where spirits and men live in harmony, she finds her balance again.





	Ancient History

_Settled into a sheltered bowl in the middle of the southernmost region of the mountains, the Frostback Basin was scarcely more than a rumor on even the most detailed of maps. Paths were narrow and switchbacked across steep crumbling cliffs into unfamiliar territory; of no use for military or traders. Wildlife abounded in the protected vales and woods, ghosts to the rest of the world._

_They had arrived in the dead of night, trekking the mountain passes southwards from Skyhold over the course of weeks. On their descent into the basin, it had been dark and overcast; they had seen none of it beyond the thin precious circles of light cast by their torches onto the loose pebbly trail._

Naia woke after several uneven hours, unable to sleep, and lay in her tent listening to the drip of dew on the tarp, until the pale gold light of the early morning sun broke through the canopy to create small faint myriad rainbows in the mists. Birds chorused in the old growth forests outside the palisade gates. A horn sounded followed by calls and the clank of armored boots, the sound carrying through the fog. The guards were changing shifts. The camp was waking up.

Dressing, she stamped her feet to knock the chill from her boots and pulled her long, armored coat closer around her petite frame as she ducked out of the tent. Breathing into her cupped fingers, she quickened her pace, following the scent of wood smoke, coffee, and bacon frying, to the main fire. 

She picked at her breakfast, forcing herself to eat something substantial. Both Josephine and Bull had commented on her recent weight loss. The stress of it all was eating her alive.

She longed for something different….maybe a day off. No interruptions, messages, demands, or paperwork. Just to be able to explore the forests at her leisure, not because yet another witless shem demanded she do so. 

But no, she was allowed no reprieve. No time to rest. No time to grieve. And now her team was short by one. 

_Solas_. Was he watching the sunrise this morning too? Trying to find some peace, some beauty left in the world to soothe the raw ache of heart and soul. Her throat tightened.

_"You are so beautiful."_

Naia just wished he had trusted her enough to…Had said goodbye. Hadn’t felt so compelled to be… alone.

She was readjusting to waking up that way. 

A flurry of movement caught her eye and she lifted her gaze to watch a flock of birds move about the treetops. The forest beckoned, promising silence and sense, a break from the madness of the human world.

Heaving a sigh, she wrapped her hands around the hot mug and sipped carefully at the contents. If this Professor Kenric was going to send them hiking off into the unknown, she would need to take moments of comfort when she could. She was on her own now. Solas had made his choice. 

Scowling, Naia drank the last of her coffee and bent to scrape the leftovers off her plate into the fire.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
